


To Put Your Spite Aside

by BlueToRed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Cleric John Egbert, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, M/M, Werewolf Dave Strider, Witch Jade Harley, Witch Rose Lalonde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueToRed/pseuds/BlueToRed
Summary: The greatest witch hunter in the world also happens to secretly be a witch. Rose Lalonde has a goal to be the only witch living in the world, that is until she meets another witch that seems to have stolen her heart.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Clarity

Black heels clicking against the ancient rosewood floor. The woman walking in stilettos dumps her things onto her black antique furniture in her crampt home. The dim place has 2 levels above the ground storey. The desk pressed up against the hallway wall is already overfilled with trophies that Rose acquired from each of her victims. Today, she grabbed the other witches staff and purse.

No one thinks twice about Rose looting a corpse that she just killed. She took care of a witch, like she was an exterminator coming to kill an pest that was dirtying up the streets.

It's not like Rose chose to enact such violence herself, The Outer Gods demanded of Rose that she walk this path, however Rose does take pride in her work. Not only that, but Rose also finds the task to be enjoyable. _What good is doing a job if you don't love your work?_

Rose announces that she's home to the others. Of course, when she enters the room upstairs she finds no one in it. Rose turns the coroner to see her colleges room. There's a sock on the door. Right. It's about the time of the day where John and Dave can't keep their hands off each other. She's certain as soon as she leaves the home, they just begin going at it like rabbits or like Elderoth, The Lustfilled. Rose sighs, her next target is going to have to wait. The intell meeting is going to be delayed until Dave wears John out or the other way around.

Rose is at least thankful that she placed a hex on the room where no noise can escape it. They can be as loud as they want.

Rose settles down in the living area and summons a cigarette holder and a smoke. By the time she has it in her hands, it's already lit and smoking. Rose points at the radio and it switches on, she settles down and listens to the news.

She get recognized yet again for another job well done. Already making tomorrow's paper's headlines she's sure. Rose completely ripped the witch to shreds, even took out a few pedestrians passing by on the street, she flipped over a automobile as well. The radio is retelling the amazing feat that Rose Lalonde achieved with her _blessed objects._ Rose merely used artifacts that John blessed with holy magic, she used them because she was attacking a witch on the street in plain sight. Rose is keeping up a rather refined and complex ruse that she was _choosen by God_ to kill the witches and cleanse the Earth of their influence. It allows her to operate in plain sight. Rose rather likes when witches drop by thinking they can take her. It saves her a lot of trouble hunting them down when they make a house call. 

Listening to the radio broadcast, Rose hears the names of those who had passed, the poor victims caught in the cross-hairs between Rose and the horrid witch that she just killed. Rose laughs at how many names were listed, how many of them were young lives that were taken when she simply could have ended the battle with one hit and be done with it! She accidentally snorts, not caring since no one can hear her. Rose sighs and leans back, basically she got away with murder on a grand scale again today. Sacrificing many more souls to her Gods.

In moments like this, Rose remembers what this is all for.

Carving a crest of blood into the Earth is hard work, but it's well worth the effort.

Then. unexpectedly, Rose senses there's another magic user near by.

Rose gets up from the couch, she creeps out of her home and steps down into the streets. She carries her cigarette holder and had placed her black minx fur scarf around her shoulders. Another violet velvet scarf is tied around her waist.

Rose crosses the street and follows her senses. She feels a witch near, one that is powerful... probably coming just to see her, no doubt.

There's only one girl on the street.

She looks like a young witch, must be under a hundred. Maybe even under fifty. She seems so young. Oh... to take away such a lovely little thing from the world. How cruel? But the world has placed her in Rose's path. Even with her long flowing black hair and soft, dark amber skin. Even with those large emerald eyes and sweet round cheeks. Even though Rose wants to tear her body apart and hear her moans as she sucks on the sweet tasting spot between her legs... Rose must fulfill her promise to the Dark Gods.

Rose steps right across the brick street and smiles. She's going to enjoy hunting this prey.

"You look lost, child." Rose smiles at her.

"I am actually! I was given this note from my friend, to come help him out with something... and uh... I can't find his house number." She's looking around. Then she jumps up, "oh! I'm Jade! Sorry for being so impolite! I should have introduced myself!"

"My name is Rose Lalonde." Rose gives her a smile as she taps her fingers against her cigarette holder. Jade's eyes widen. She knows that she's about to be killed, still she tries to find a way out of it.

Jade slowly backs away and tries to keep a straight face.

"Where are you going?" Rose takes a step forward.

Jade turns towards an alley way and runs in. 

Rose slowly walks over. When Rose is finally in the alley way, Jade has her wand pulled.

Rose makes a tsk sound with her lips and then takes in a puff.

Jade points at her, "I heard about you! You're the one going around killing witches!"

"Seems my reputation has made it's rounds... even in a quiet little place like this alley way... now, dear, tell me? Why did you make a turn in here? You know you're cornered."

"Shut it!" Jade send a bolt of green lighting towards Rose.

Rose smiled and then dropped her smoke. In no time at all she had both of her wands in her hand and she began tackling Jade head on. He fist colliding with her stomach. The two of them fighting more with fists and kicks than with their magic. At such a close range, they run the risk of friendly fire. Jade grunted one final time after clawing at Rose's hair.

Jade feel down to the floor.

Rose stood over her, panting. "You certainly put up a good fight."

"You-you're a witch?" Jade looked up at her glowing purple wands.

"Seems that way." Rose sarcastically quips back.

"Then... why do you kill your own kind?" Jade's eyes are filled with rage, but her voice betrays her, her voice is filled with fear.

"I don't have much of a choice." Rose answers. She continues walking forward, her hips swaying from side-to-side. Rose lifts up one of her wands and points it down at the space right between Jade's eyes.

Jade looks up, she looks panicked, but only for a split second. Now, Jade is glaring up at Rose. Rose is looking down at her with a smile.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" John rushes in between the two witches. "Rose- she's a friend!"

"A friend...?" Rose looks at John as she lowers her wand, "you mean, she is _your_ friend?"

"Yeah! So quit it!" John shouts at Rose, "I told you I invited my friend _who is a good witch!_ Over and you just-"

Rose interrupts, "It makes little difference to me if she is your friend or not, I need to finish my work." Rose raises her wand again.

"No!" John takes a step forward and lowers Rose's arm, "you owe me! I totally cooked for ten nights in a row!"

"And that means I should put aside my work? Just because you play around in the kitchen?" Rose chuckles. 

"No. Because you're too lazy to do housework! You leave everything up to me and Dave and he leaves everything up to **me!** I think you both owe me one and I'm gonna call in my one favor you owe me and ask for Jade's safety."

Rose tilts her head and looks down at Jade, "The Elders asked me to kill all the witches that exist on this world... I will consort with them. Ask them for your assistance in my work. See what they say."

"Thank you." John sighs.

"But I will act out my masters' will, no matter what it is." Rose glares down at Jade.

Rose then tilts her head and smiles a cheerful smile, "you know how it is with the demons and the outer gods! I'll talk to them soon- but first, lets go out and have something to eat. I'm starved from how long my day was and I'd like some of those delightful little meat pies."

Rose turned around and began to walk, then she's looks back at John and asks, "dear, could you pick up your friend, poor things worn out. Work your _holy_ magic and give her a good once over. I'm going to get seats for us in the pub."

John sighs and tells her that Dave should already have grabbed a seat for the two of them, looks like it's date night. Rose chuckles. Maybe if she's lucky it will be a double date.


	2. Vision

"No, no." John corrects Jade, "I didn't have a _crisis of faith..._ I am still serving The Lord. I am just working along side Rose to clense this world of evil. It's my calling."

"Uh... evil like... _your boyfriend_ here?" Jade points at the man with the silver hair next to him tearing apart a turkey leg like it's John's body.

"Oh!" John giggles. "Dave is not _evil!_ Dave's just a werewolf, and not by choice also he is my-"

"I thought _no one had a choice in life_ and _we all follow God's path for us?"_ Jade pokes fun of John's constant rants.

Rose chuckles and then joins in, "yes... and I would like to raise the argument again... what about _the damned_ like me? Why would God choose that path for so many of us of he wants us all to be healed?"

"There is a balance in the world and in heaven and hell -and you know what!?" John tosses up his hands and crosses his arms, "I'm not having this conversation with you again!"

John points his finger over at Dave, "I wanna talk about how my _husband_ is **_not_** evil! And he's assisting me with my holy work-"

"I'm sure Dave pounding your hole every moment of everyday is helping you with serving God."

John pounds his small fist onto the table, "we are married! In union! And poor Dave here suffers from an active sex drive." John pouts as he turns to his husband and then pets Dave's hand. "He can't help the way he is, he needs to get out all his aggression and all his stress." John looks back at Rose as he argues, "it's something I do out of love!"

Dave swallows down a mouthful of meat and asks, "can I chime in here?"

"Of course, sweetheart." John smiles at his husband.

Dave raises his stance, "I'm on no one's side, but my husband's."

"And that's wisdom in action, right there." Jade points over at Dave.

Rose chuckles again, she looks over at the other witch.

Jade has a mouth on her. She has a lovely face and a sweet voice.

Jade's teeth are sharp, like a wolf's.

John apparently invited Jade to stay with you all and it slipped your mind that you agreed to hoisting her while she was studying _good_ magic. Her soul doesn't belong to the dark ones... and she can still put up a fight.

That's something. Everything about her is enchanting.

Rose's hoping now that Jade is allowed to live.


End file.
